LIFELINE:strangers nd yet known
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: heya guys...this time its an oc based fic...for my dearest frnds on fff peep in to know morw "NO BASHINGS PLEASE"
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO GUYS!_**

 ** _so here i m wid a new story...but this will not include any cid couples's ...a strictly OC based story...i joined ff about 6 months ago nd i got some really special friends...so this story is for them...this is gonna be a short story wid 2 or 3 chapters..._**

 ** _so this fic will include..._**

 ** _muskaan , shabna, anushka diya , cadbury's fan(aisha), daya's mahi, princess046(ananya), meghana mainker, crazy for abhirika(nabila), prachi(prachi..yaar i dont remember those no.'s) , lishukriti, kajal1273, , dushyant ki deewani sanjana, vaiba, candy 126, daya's angel, aur obvio i will be there na ...can i ever forget my farii dii(duo lovers)- never na(miss u dii)_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _since this story is for my frnds ..so bashers please stay away from it...NO BASHINGS PLZZZ_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _IN PARIS_**

 ** _it was morning time...nd everyone was sleepin(ab itni subah kon uthta hai)...suddenly there was a loud sound of someone singing nd ringing (she was doing aarti)bells...everyone got irritated nd covered their ears wid pillow ..but the sound became more nd more loud...all knew ki jab tak they will not get up ..she will increase the volume_**

 _ **Om jai shri krishna hare, prabhu jai shri krishna hare**_  
 _ **Sharan tumhari bagwan, sharan tumhari bagwan**_  
 _ **Naiyya paar kare, om jai shri krishna hare**_

 _ **Mor mukut sir sohe, gale me jai mala**_  
 _ **Prabhu gale me jai mala, shyam varan mukh sundar**_  
 _ **Shyam varan mukh sundar, jai jai nandlala**_  
 _ **Om jai shri krishna hare**_

AISHA(shouting)- meghuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

MISHA- stop yaarrrr

 **fir bhi no resonse she is continously singing(dii nini kharaab kar di)**

 **everyone come down after 5 min(ab 5 min baad hi kyun...are they were brushing their teeth na...ab prasad khana hai to karna padega na)**

 **nd they come down ...**

MEGHANA- so ...my sleeping beauties..kaisi rhi apki sweet sleep

VAIBA- sweet sleep haan...u know what i hate u for this...subah ke 6 baje kon uthata hai

MEGHANA- miss . meghana mainker

ZAINEB- meghuuuuu...shutup ...means how can u get up so early

MEGHANA- acha baate baad mein..comeon prasad lo...

 **she distributes prasad to everyone...nd then she cums to meee...i m going to take it...but but but sumone holds my hand**

ISHUUUUUUUU(pta chala kon hai)...brush kiya

ISHU- muskuuuuu di ...u know na nhi kiya...(so lazy na)

MUSKAAN- to go nd brush ur teeth first...

ISHA(not willing to do so)- diii plz na...it will not make a difference na...ek hi to ladoo hai pleee...mujhe abhi sone jana hai...aap apn ishu ke saath aisa karoge i never thought...

SHABNA- o dramaqueen...bohot nautaunki nhi karne lgi ...nd she is right ..go

ISHA- aap bhi...koi mujhse pyaar hi nhi karta(crying tone)...acha chalo voting karte hai

AISHA- voting? kis chiz ke liye...

ISHA- ki main brush karu ki nhi(so sweet na)

ANUSHKA DII(ANUSHKA DIYA)- ishi ...to na hum sab ka vote tere against hi hoga...ab go varna main aaj khana nhi dungi

NABILA- nd main jo brownies banaugi vo bhi nhi milegi...got it goo noww...see u r 18 now(are in this we all are 3 years elder )...itni badi age ...thodi responsible hona chahiye na...bad manners are not gud...nd diii u just kept on speaking...mujhe gud manners sikhaye jaa rhe ho(dii bura mat manna)

KAJAL-(ordering) ishuu my dear go now...fast ...hum pe kuch to rehem kar ...

SHABNA- jaan plzz go na ...varna hume bhi ye sab sunna padega

ISHA(frowning)- fine..m going...dosti ka to zamaana hi nhi rha(murmuring)

FARAH- haan ishu...dushmani ka zamaana aa gya hai(nd everyone laughed at this)

ISHA- huhhh nd i went

VAIBA- vaise hamari teen maharaniya khan hai...pta nhi meghu ..teri itni loud awaaz sunke bhi kaise nhi uthte

AISHA- sanju...lishu ...prachu ...wake upp now

SHABNA- do u think aishu they are going to listen...nhi na

MAHI - wait i m going ...abhi uthake lati huuu

 **ND mahi di went(dekhte hain ab aap kya karoge)...she goes to the room nd is shocked to see the scene...evry thing was scattered...popcorns lying all over the floor...tv on...nd all of them were lying on the bed..snuggled up...lishu's head on prachi's hand...prachi half lying on bed nd half on floor...nd sanju lying near the corner**

MAHI- ohh god!...lagta hai kal raat horror movie dekhi hai...hadd hai...chudail bhi aise nhi soti

 **nd she switches on the music player...nd a loud rock music begins to play...lishu nd sanju gets up wid it...but prachi...omg..abhi tak nhi uthi(kitna soti ho tum)**

SANJU- diii ...kyun kyun kyun...why why why

LISHU- sanju stop yaar ...why ke age bhi bol na...didu itni subah utha deti ho

MAHI- hum sabko apki pyaari meghu ne 6 baje uthaya ..abhi to 6:30 ho gye na...but look at prachu abhi tak so rhi hai...ise to na sleeping aeard dena chahiye

SANJU- no tensions when snaju is here...nd she goes nd cums back with a bucket full of water nd pours all the water on prachu(kitni shaitaan hai na)...

PRACHI- sanjuuuuu...idiot...kya hai ..kyun uthaya

LISHU- ab tu salikhe se nhi uthti to yeh karna padta hai na

 **prachi throws pillow at sanju nd lishu...but sanju catches it...**

SANJU(RAISING HER COLLAR)- prachu u don't know me ..national level catcher hun main

MAHI- ho gya tum teeno ka...chalo get ready nd niche ayo

 **then misha di enters the room-**

MISHA(while looking at prachi)- aww...my prachu... mahi ye kya kiya ...pura bhigo diya prachu ko...see she is shivering now

MAHI- but maine nhi kiya ye

PRACHI- (acting like she is shivering)- di dekho na mujh jaise nanhi si jaan pe itna atyachar...nd criminal mahi didu nhi hai ye hai she is the criminal ...isi ne crime kiya hai(while pointing to sanju)

SANJU- prachu...bas haan ...stop ...criminal main..o my darling stop your melodrama ...di main to chali nahane

MISHA- i want ur room clean aur sab nahake hi vapas ayege

LISHU- di room cleaning...vo main nhi karungi...maine kal hi manicure karaya hai...u know my nails kharaab ho jayege

AISHA(cuming from the door)- manicure haan...(twisting her ear)-bachi hai...jaa jaise mishu ne kha hai vaisa hi kar...we r waiting for u 3

 **nd they went down... sanju...lishu...prachu went to follow the orders of mishu di**

 **in a room aal were sitting...having food**

ZAINEB- wow annu ...kya khana bnaya hai...i mean its too yummy

ISHU- di luv u yaar

ANNU- ohhh...my pleasure ...my ishi liked it

ISHA- ab annu di ki to chiz pasand ayegi hi na

NABILA(coming with tray in her hand)- so ab annu ke delicious khane ke baad ...naby ki taraf se some yummy brownies...so the first one is for my ishu

ISHU- (while tasting it)- diiii whooo...superb yaaar...ye sari meri(while trying to take the tray from her hand)

NABILA- no ...ishu ye sabke liye hai...main na baad mein tumhare liye aur bnadugi

ANANYA- dii hume bhi do na ...aap sara din ishi ko hi pyaar krti rehti ho

MAHI- anii ...to kya hua..i m there for u na...ur mahi di

ANANYA- yes i know di...I LUV U

MAHI- i luv u more ani

ANANYA- i luv u most dii( Didu ana ur love session...omg)

MAHI- no ani ...i said na i luv u most

ANANYA- no dii...i luv u more...nd that's final

MAHI- ani...i luv u infinity

ANANYA- dii i luv u infinity raise to power 100

MAHI- i luv u infinity raise to power 1000

ANANYA- dii i luv u infinity raise to pow... **nd she couldn't complete her sentence**

ISHA(irritated)- didu..ana ..will u guys plz stop ur luv session

ANANYA- no never ishi

SHABNA- chams chotu...

MAHI- what?

AISHA- hum sab na adhe ghante ke liye room se bahar chale jayege hawa hawai...fir u both can continue ur love session

KAJAL- ya ..but abhi ke liye please stop yaar

ANANYA- vaise idea bura nhi hai...kyun mahi di

MAHI- very nice idea ash...ani ne hi start kiya

ANI- dii..u started not me

MAHI- ani...jhuth bolna paap hai..u started

ANI- no dii u started

MAHI- bas ab yhi reh gya tha ani..ab tu meri baat bhi nhi manti na...yhi value hai meri teri life mein

ANI(almost crying)- nhi diii...maine start kiya...plz aise mat bolo... **nd everyone laughed**

PRACHU- ana dii she was joking

ANI- mahi dii u r very bad

KAJAL- mahi..ananya...please yaar..abhi yahan hum ek bohot hi important topic pe disscussion karne aye hai

MUSKAAN- kis topic pe?

ALL TOGETHER- apki shaadi diiii(dii malna mat)

ISHU- di obvio na ..ab apki shaadi ke liye paris aye hai to ..vhi dicussion ka main topic hoga na

 **suddenly muskuu dii recieves a message(phonne pe na)...from our dear jijuu(guesses kon hai...koi na i will tell)our dushyant jiju**

 **MESSAGE- muskaan please come down ...i m waiting for u... _muskaan di was going to reply but shabna snatched the mobile from her hand_**

SHABNA- OHOOO...DUSHYANT JIJU IS WAITING FOR U

ISHA- darluuu ..reply him na

MUSKAAN- no guys please yaarr...ishu

SHABNA- (message from her side)- but main abhi nhi aa skti...u know meri pyaari sisters abhi idhar hai..wid me

DUSHYANT'S MESSAGE- baby ...plz cum na ...i have planned a very romantic breakfast for u **...this made muskaan di blush**

FARAH- omg...luk sumone's blushing

ISHA- hayee...jiju has planned a very romantic breakfast for

ZAINEB- shabna ...age likh i can't cum ...my sisters are more important for me than u

SHABNA- hahaaa...nice idea dii... _ **but before she could message ...my muskaan di snatched the mobile**_

MUSKAAN- Koi bhi koi message nhi karega...kyun dushu ko pareshan kar rhe ho

NABILA- oho ..ab hum jiju ko pareshaan kar rhe hai... _ **nd frustrated dushyant comes to us nd**_

DUSHYANT- excuseme guys ...mujhe muskaan se kuch kaam hai..can i take her wid me

ISHA- yes yes jiju...aap dii ko romantic breakfast par le ja skte ho

DUSHYANT- what? b..breakfast

MUSKAAN- they were reading all the messages...aur reply bhi inhone hi kiya tha

 **nd dushyant blushed nd took dii wid him**

ALL- byee jiju...enjoy ur day

 _ **nd as we came inside the room ...sumone's phone started ringing(guesses ... kiska?) aishu di ka...di smiled after seeing the caller id**_

VAIBA- aishu kiska phone hai...u r smiling so much

AISHA- kisi ka nhi v...vo vo wrong number

VAIBA- nhi nhi kisi ka to hai...show uss... **meanwhile sanju snatched the phone from her hand**

SANJU- (WHILE SEEING THE CALLER ID)- cadbury...aisha whose this

MEGHANA- sanju ...phone utha dekhte hai kiska hai

AISHA- nhi nhi ...kisi ka nhi hai...vo cadbury naaam ki shop hai bas udhar se hi hoga

 ** _sanju picks up the call_**

ISHA- sanju calll speaker pe daal

SANJU- yes diii

 **caller- WHAT YAAR...ASH ITNI DER PHONE UTHANE MEIN...I M MISSING U SO MUCH**

AISHA- kavin ...hum baad mein baat kare... **all spoke silently...kavin...her bf ...ooooo**

KAVIN- kya aishu...please na i can't resist ur lovely voice

AISHA- kv pleaseee

KAVIN- hayeee...bas bas apki yhi adaa...jab u call me kv ...isi ada ne tumpe fidaa kiya hai

AISHA( blushing)- KV I WILL CALL U LATER...I M BUSY

KAVIN- acha i luv u ash...ab tumhari baari ..bolo i luv u

AISHA- kv byeeeee

KAVIN- aishu plz na once ek kissi plzzzz

AISHA-(BLUSHING)- kv phone speaker pe hai

KAVIN- what?

 _ **helloooo jija ji...everyone shouted**_

KAVIN(pretending)- hello ...hello ..signal nhi hai...network problem...main rakhta hun...luvuaishu(in a fast tone)... **nd he cut the call**

LISHU- HMMM ...DI WHATS DIS...U HAVE A BF ...ND U NEVER TOLD US

AISHA- are aisa nhi hai

ANNU- to kaisa hai

ZAINEB- very bad aishuuu

NABILA- i never expected this from u

VAIBA- atleast mujhe ya meghu ko to btana chahiye tha na...

MEGHU- ye aisha ..really disaapointing

FARAH- aisha ...u hurted us

SHABNA- aishaaaa...i can't say anything

AISHA- shorrryyyy...sabko ...pleee maaf kardo

ANNU- no aisha dis id wrong

SHABNA- hum maaf nhi karege

ISHA- yes annu di nd darluu are right

SHABNA- jaan luv u yaar

ANNU- see ab to my ishi also said this...ab punishment zaroor milega

AISHA- kaisa punishment

MEGHANA ND VAIBA- tumhe hume tumhare cadbury shop se milana hoga

ALL- yesssssssssssssssssssssss

AISHA- okkkk okkkk..ab to naraaz nhi na

ANNU- no not at alll

ISHA- darlu agar tumhara kabhi bf hoga to aap mat chupana

SHABNA- jaan ...sabse pehle tumhi ko bataungi...luv u yaar

ISHA- luv u toooo

 **nd all of them share a hug**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so here is the end of first chappy**

 **i hope u all liked it**

 **DARLUU ND ANNU DI MAIN BOHOT JALD HI PM KA REPLY DUNGI**

 **I WANTED TO WRITE THIS**

 **nd bashers plzz stay away**

 **tell me if u liked it**

 **nd agar kisi ko bhi bura lga kisi bhi chiz ka iss fic mein then i m sorryyyy**

 **KEEP READING ND KEEP SMILING**

 **bbyeeeeeee**


	2. Happy b'day kavu

**_~LifeLine~_**

 **Hello!**

 **A/N:-Umm…M I late…yes bohot zaada…butt kya karuu…nd happy ki my sweet si sisters liked it…warning- Boring chapter ahead…but still read**

 **Rahila-** Hey thank u for the review! I would surely add you where ever possible :)

* * *

 **Next day**

 _ **Everyone was busy with Pereparations(of what? bhul gye?…muskaan di ki shaadi hai yaar)…**_ ** _they all came and sat down_**

 **Ishu-** ok…to I think you all know ki hum yahan kyu ekthe huye hai?

 **Anushka-** Yes mam! Hame pta hai

 **Ishu-** Gud gud! Acha to listen kal musku di ka sangeet and I want it to be a hit

 **Aisha** \- Haan we all want that…ab sidha kam ki baat pe aye…tell us ki hume ky kya karna ha **i**

 **Ishu-** Dekho sabse important …I don't want an indian style sangeet…Paris mein musku di ne isliye shaadi karna select kiya coz she wantes a full western wedding…so we have to plan a western sangeet …yeh jawaani hai deewani types

 **Lishu-** Haan…Ishu is right…it would be awesum…aur isse we will have double fun

 **Shabna-** To jaan iske liye I think sabse pehle we need to find a good disco in paris

 **Ishu-** Haan I know …As we all are new here we need someone who can tell us more about paris

 **Vaiba-** Ishu main ek insaan ko jaanti hu …she can help us out…vo meri collage friend thi but uske dad ka transfer ho gya tha paris about an year ago

 **Meghana-** Thats great yaar…uska phone no. To hai na?

 **Vaiba-** ofcourse cloudy…address bhi hai tabhi to bola …aise hawaa main teer thodi chodugi main

 **Ishu-** Par hai kon vo

 **Vaiba-** Rahila naam hai uska…I already talked to her ati hi hogi

 **Ishu-** Di u r to ekdum superb…adhi tension to khatam… **The doorbell rung and sanju went to open the door and found a girl standing there**

 **Sanju-** Ms. Rahila?

 **Rahila-** Yeah…V contacted me for soe wedding I suppose

 **Sanju-** yeah …please come inside… **sanju took her inside and she met all of them**

 **Rahila-** I think there's no need of introducing me…V must have told you

 **Nabila-** ya just abhi abhi she told…so as you know we all are here for muskaan's wedding…so since we all are new here …we want ki u guide us all …taki we can do our best preparations

 **Rahila -** Ya sure…It will be fun being with u…and V has told me everything about u all…so I guess I knw u quite well

 **Ishu-** ye to bohot achi baat hai…well to sabse pehle hum ye decide kar lete hi kon kya karega…so the first thing is decoration work

 **Zaineb-** Ishu me nd Prachu will do the decorations…vaise bhi I have done a course in interior designing and prachi to is doing that

 **Prachu-** ya Ishu di …me and candy di will handle the decorations part…

 **Ishu-** gud to ab catering vala part

 **Meghana-** As you all know I luv eating so I will handlw the catering part

 **Sanju-** I too will accompany meghu in this noble cause

 **Ana-** Noble cause aaha sanju…jahan khane ki baat ho aur vahan sanju na ho not possible

 **Aisha-** So truly said ana

 **Sanju-** Ana di …Aisha di …mera mazaak uda rhe ho …go I wont talk to u both

 **Misha-** aww my sanju baby…ye log to gande hai …come me u nd meghu will handle catering part…aur sanju to is best when it comes to eating hai na

 **Ishu-** haan…sanju koi mazaak nhi udayega…okii to next we come to music vala part

 **Aisha** \- Koi shak kisi ko…music jahan Aisha maheshwari vahan…Ishu music to my department

 **Ana-** Aisha di me too with you…apko pta hai na I luv music

 **Mahi-** Ani , Ash…this hawa hawaai always wirh uu my darlings

 **Ishu-** waahh ! Ab to bohot mazaa ayega…acha ab sabki dresses ki bari …kon sabki dresses ka khyaal rkhega …i want sumthing western nd indian mixed for all

 **Aisha-** yaar Ishu had hai…mujhe dresses dalna acha nhi lgta to bhi :(

 **Farah-** haan jee aishu to bhi…afterall di ki shaadi hai koi chota mota function thodi hai

 **Kajal-** Okii to as U all know …the fashion designer …kajal singhaniya is here to dresses is my kota

 **Farah-** Me with Kajal di…hum ekdum dhaanso dresses dege

 **Vaiba-** Kajal di, Fari this V will always support you…apko akela nhi chodugi

 **Ishu-** Hehee…okiii to ab yahan dushu jeeju ke frnds ko inform karna aur ab to hamare kv jeeju bhi hi unki famiily aur frnds ko bhi to inform karna hai

 **Aisha-** Ishu bohot bolne lgi hai…sirf kv aye utna bhi chalega

 **Prachu-** Oyee hoyee…ab to SIRF kv jeeju bhi aye to bhi chalega…hum na aye uska kuch nhi hhai na aishu di

 **Aisha-** Haww !maine aisa kab kaha…tumhe to hona hi chahiye…tum kv se zaada imoortant hoo

 **Ishu-** Oyee chal chal Aisha…Kiso aur ko ullu bnayiyo

 **Annu-** To Ishu main aur molu(shabna) Friends ko contact karege

 **Shabna-** Haan annu dii…jaan iski responsibility hamari

 **Ishu-** Okk!to main jagah finalize karugi

 **Lishu-** Ek min ek min…sabka ho gya par mera kya haan…main to kisi choz mein nhi hu…Ishu main tere saath

 **Ishu-** Hayee re meri futi kismat…ye khataaraa mere saath

 **Lishu-** kya kya bola…main khataraa to tu bandar

 **Ishu-** Acha main bandar …chal chal ek to tujhe leke jaa rhi hu…kuch to sharam kar pure 2 Saal badi hu maim

 **Lishu-** Haan sirf 2 saal …ayi respect vali

 **Aisha-** Ishu lishu stop fighting now

 **Meghana-** haan be good bacha's now nd go wid rahila to finalize a place

 **Nabila-** ye dono bhi na pehle ladte hai aur fir khud hi pyaar karte hai

 **Lishu-** My speciality …jaise bhi hai …hai meri bandar

 **Nabila-** Vaise aisha ji aap hume apne cadbury se kab milva rhi ho

 **Meghana-** haan aisha…hume bhi dekhna hai ki kaisa dikhta hai vo

 **Zaineb-** ab aisha has chosen to koi bohot special hoga na

 **Vaiba-** Aisha atleast photo to dikhade

 **Aisha-** vo sangeet function pe ayega…haan photo ek min

 **Lishu-** aishu di aap abhi inhe dikhao …we r getting late

 **Ishu-** haan aisha …hum baad me dekhlege( **hain?we missed her cadbury)**

 **Kajal-** haan oka…u both go

 **Rahila-** to Ishu Lishu chale… **and the trio went…They went to many places and they finalized " _Le Meurice"_** ** _For sangeet function …everything was done when lishu interrupted_**

 **Lishu-** Nhi yaar …ye acha nhi hai

 **Rahila-** But lishu this is the best wedding venue i know in paris

 **Lishu-** but still…I want a place even better than this

 **Ishu-** Lishu …itna ghumne ke bad we got this place …to ab kyu

 **Rahila-** And sorry _guys_ …This was the last place I knew in paris… _ **they all were thinking what to do next …they didn't knew about any other place …when suddenly a voice interrupted**_

 _"Excuseme girls…may I help you"…_ **They all turned in the direction of the voice nd the two ppl just stared each other…they just saw each other but were attracted towards each other**

 **Lishu-** Aap kon ho!

 **Boy-** Hii ! m Gaurav !Gaurav khanna… **he said while forwarding his hand to Ishu (samaj aya Person 1 - Ishu Person 2- Gaurav)**

 **Ishu-** Hii ! m Ishu ohh sorry Isha …nd she's my sister Lisha …nd she's my frnd Rahila

 **Gaurav-** Hi All! What a rhyming Isha Lisha …intresting

 **Lishu-** Agar tumhara ho gya ho to may I knw aap hame kaise jante hai aur hume help kyu karna chahte hai

 **Ishu-** Lishu stop yaar…ek to He is offering help aur tu aise bol rhi hai

 **Gaurav-** U ppl can trust me…well how can I help u

 **Ishu-** We r finding a gud place for a sangeet function here…as we r new here we don't knoe much about this place…but I dont think u must be knwing about sangeet nd all

 **Gaurav-** No no …I m from india…came here with my brother…nd okk so this is an amazingg place but if u need a place better than this so I would suggest **_"The Peninsula Paris"_**

 **Rahila-** Can u tell sumthing about this place

 **Gaurav-** Yeah sure … **The Peninsula Paris** has **two function rooms** that are perfect for hosting a wedding. **La Rotonde** , with a surface area of **87 m²** , is a magical, light-filled space, ideal for an intimate ceremony **for 40 people, or up to 100 guests for cocktails.**

 **Ishu-** God u said …u don't knw much about this place and luk exact meaurements

 **Gaurav-** Actually most of my friends live here…so I come here often nd I luv collecting information about different places

 **Lishu-** Cool! Okii thanks for ur help…nice to meet u …but now we r getting late nd we ned to go

 **Gaurav -** Yeah no problem! Bbire…nice to meet u Ishu **…he suddenly felt some stares…** I mean Isha , lisha and rahila… **They bid a byee …they were about to leave**

 **Gaurav-** Umm…Isha… **Ishu luked back …** Just a min please… **Ishu went towards him…** Umm…can I get ur no. Plzz…aur if u don't mind hum kal mile …means yhin pe

 **Ishu(while smiling)-** Yeah sure… **they exchanged no.'s…** vaise u can call me Ishu…mujhe acha lagega… **he just smiled and the trio left…they reached home…Ishu had a big smile on her face**

 **Ana-** Are waah Ishi!itni khush khush kyu lag rhi hai…is smile ka kya raaz hai haan…hume bhi to batao

 **Ishu-** Are kuch nhi…bas di ke liye khush hu…acha m gng to sleep byre

 **Kajal-** hain ise kya hua…abhi ayi aur sone chali gyi

 **Lishu-** pta nhi di…badi khush si lag rhi hai jabse hum jagah finalize karke aye hai

 **Zaineb-** Ohh haan!to batao kaise hai jagah

 **Prachu-** Sabse best jagah choose ki hai na…everything shuld be best

 **Lishu-** haan mate…ekdum mast place hai…bohot sundar hai… **meanwhile muskaan came back …she was luking so happy(afterall dushu ke saath jo thi)**

 **Sanju-** oye hoyee!dii luking soo happyy…kaisa tha din

 **Mahi-** sanju ye bhi koi puchne vali baat hai…apne dushu ke saatb thi mazaa hi aya hoga na

 **Muskaan-** seriously yaar…aaj bohot mazaa aya…humne almost har jagah ghumi…I just luved it

 **Ana-** abhi to u will like it more di…shaadi jald hi hone vali hai

 **Muskaan-** haan vo to hai…vaise ishu kahan hai

 **Meghana-** vo to ate hi sone chali gyi …kafi tired thi

 **Muskaan-** thak to main bhi gyi hu…okkk sabka shukriya for making this day so special for me…tata …gng to sleep …gud night… **nd she went**

 **Nabila-** Okk to ishu aur muskaan di to gye…baki sab khanna kha lo …fir we will play sumthing

 **Kajal-** Haan acha rhega… **They all had their dinner**

 **At terrace…at about midnight**

 **Someone was standing there immersed in deep thoughts…Her lips again and again curved uo giving a cute smile…just then she felt a hand on her shoulder**

"Ishu"

 **Ishu -** Darluuu…annu di aap log yahan

 **Shabna-** Koi to sone chala gya tha na…haina dii

 **Annu-** Aur kya baat hai…aaj badi khush dikh rhi hai meri ishu

 **Shabna-** Khin pyaar mohabbat ka chakar to nhi na jaan

 **Ishu-** Pta nhi yaar…aaj hi mili huu…but kuch to hai usme

 **Annu-** Ohh!kuch to hai …to go and just confess na

 **Shabna-** Haan aisi chizo mein der nhi karte…just go nd tell him

 **Ishu-** Hmm…pakka i will try Yaar

 **Annu-** Try nhi ishu…u have to do it…kal hi bol dena use

 **Ishu-** hmmmmm

 **Next day-**

"Sanjuuuuuuu…I hate u …tu bohot gandi hai"

 **Sanju-** Are par maine kya kiya

"Kya kiya…ye puch kya nhi kiya"

 **Sanju-** Acha to yehi bta de maine kya nhi kiya…

"Ughhhh…dekh tune apna promise toda hai"

 **Sanju-** Kaisa promise Prachu

 **Prachu-** Miss. Sanjana shikhawat …do u remember hamarr bich kya deal huyi thi

 **Sanju-** Deal… **thinking thinking…** acha vo card vali …han yaad hai

 **Prachu-** To…humne decide kiya tha ki aoni pocket money contribute karke jiju ke liye acha sa caed bnayege par tune mere paise leke khud sara bna liya

 **Sanju-** Hey bhagwaan…prachu zara dekh to le maine kitna bnaya hai… **They were shouting and all came to their room but one person was getting ready in her room…She wore a White one piece(the one kriti wore in chal wahan jate hai)…nd came down**

 **Muskaan-** Are Ishu itni subah subah kahan jaa rhi hai

 **Ana-** aur vo bhi itna tyaar hoke

 **Ishu-** Haan vo ek friend se milne jana hai

 **Zaineb-** Teri konsi dost ban gyi yahan pe

 **Vaiba-** Ishu frnd kaisi…vala ya vali

 **Ishu-** Dekho m getting late bbyieee **…nd she went …now all turned to those babies who were fighting**

 **Mahi-** are kyu lad rhe ho dono…

 **Prachu-** Sanju cheated me

 **Sanju-** Cheated …waah prachi jee…di ise kaho to atleast card ko dekh to le

 **Meghana-** Card!kaisa card

 **Prachu-** humne jreju ke bday ke liye card bnaya tha …par isne sara khud hi bna liya… **sanju went and came with a card in her hand**

 **Sanju-** Ye dekh mate …maine sirf apna kota kiya hai…tera kaam baki hai… **prachu looked at te card**

 **Prachu-** Ooopssyyy!

 **Misha-** Dono dramebaaz

 **Kajal-** Chalo sab! Pagal hai ye log

 **Here Ishu reached the same place where they came yesterday nd found gaurav waiting for her…They Spent the entire day together…ate ice cream…visited many places…all in all had a lots of masti nd mazak**

 **Ishu-** Gaurav! kal na meri di ka sangeet function hai…to tum auge to mujhe acha lagega

 **Gaurav-** Yeah sure Ishu… **She smiled nd went**

 **The sangeet function-**

 **Everyone was luking too beautiful in those dresses…muskaan wore a blue colour plain sari with a backless black blouse…Aisha was irritated after wearing that one piece…**

 **Aisha-** Ye kaisi si dress hai…simple jeans aur top bhi to chal skta tha

 **Meghana-** Yaar ! Function pe jeans dalegi tu …haddd hai

 **Nabila-** Aur vaise bhi tu dress ki nhi apne uske chinta kar…vo ayega na

 **Aisha-** Haan ayega vo…

 **Vaiba-** Ek baar phone karke yaad dilade

 **Aisha-** Nhi uski zaroorat nhi hai

 **Ana-** Oyee hoyee… **Here at muskaan's side**

 **Annu-** Musi you are luking so damn gorgeous

 **Shabna-** Jeeju to dekhte hi reh jayege

 **Muskaan-** Vo to sara din hi dekhte rehte hai

 **Zaineb-** Are waah!musi ne blush karna chod diya…

 **Ishu-** Ab meri muskuu di ko sharmane ki kya zaroorat…sach sach hota hai… **meanwhile a boy entered the hall…all smild seeing him but 2 faces lit up seeing him…all met him one by one…but those 2 persons didn't go**

 **Lishu-** Ok !to ab jab sab yahan hai …lets start the function…sabse pehle we want sumone to sing a beautiful song…it will give a great start to this function

" Umm…main gau"… **The boy asked**

 **Lishu-** Ya why not… **he came on the stage …took his guitar and started**

 **Boy _-_** _Chaahe kuch na kehna_

 _Bhale chup tu rehna_  
 _Mujhe hai pata, tere pyar ka_  
 _Khamosh chehra, ankhon pe pehra_  
 _Khud hai gawaah, tere pyar ka_

 _Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada_  
 _Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan_  
 _Koi shaqs hai jo ki in dinon_  
 _Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya_  
 _Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada_  
 _Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan…_ **He didn't sang further coz Ishu continued**

 **Ishu-** _Tu hi tu har jagah aaj kal kyun hai_

 _Tu hi tu har jagah aaj kal kyun hai_

 _Raaste har dafa sirf tera pata Mujhse poochhe bhala kyun hai_

 _Ek pal pyaar ka zindagi se bada_

 _Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai_

 _Tu hi tu har jagah aaj kal kyun hai_

 _Tu hi tu har jagah aaj kal kyun hai_

 _Raaste har dafa sirf tera pata Mujhse poochhe bhala kyun hai_

 **Boy-** _Dil ka yeh kya raaz hai_

 _Jaane kya kar gaye_  
 _Jaise andhero mein tum_  
 _Chandani bhar gaye (x2)_

 _Kare chaand taaron ko mash'hoor itna kyun_  
 _Kambakht inse bhi khoobsoorat hai tu… **He sang while coming towards her…Everyone except lishu ,rahila and muskaan were shocked to see this…Aisha had tears in her eyes**_

 **Ishu-** _I Love you tu ru ru yeah_

 **Boy-** Ishu I luv u... **It** _ **was enough for her**_

 **Aisha-** Stop it! Band karo yeh sab

 **Ishu-** Aisha kya hua… **aisha went towards the guy**

 **Aisha-** Mujhe yeh umeed nhi thi tumse…how can u do this

 **Guy-** Aap…aap ye kya keh rhi ho

 **Aisha-** Ohjj woww!ab to u can't even understand main kya keh rhi hu… **she went towards ishu…** Ishu I never expected this from u…kyu kiya tune aisa… **Ishu stood shocked…** mere hi boyfriend ke saath

 **Ishu-** Aisha kya keh rhi hai…tera boyfriend …nhi yeh gaurav hai … **Aisha was about to say further when a voice interrupted**

 **"** Aisha sorry yaar…late ho gya…" **he said while entering inside…all were shocked to see him…they luked at gaurav and then at the voice**

 **Aisha-** Kavinn…tumm…ye ye koon hai

 **Kavin-** Kon kon! **…all pointed towards gaurav…** Gaurav tu …kab aya…

 **Aisha-** U know him…aur tumhari shakal

 **Kavin-** Haan ye mera bhai hai Gaurav…we our twins… **all were shocked at this…** u remember i said u ki i have a surprise for u…actually main tumhe apne bhai se hi milana chahta tha…but tum ro kyu rhi ho

 **Meghana-** Omgg! Kv thank god u reached here on time …varna pta nhi kya ho jata… **nd she narrated everything to him**

 **Ana-** Seriously!It was like world war 3 Hone vali thi

 **Kavin(while laughing a little)-** shoot! M So sorry …mujhe jaldi ana cahiye tha…

 **Vaiba-** Okk! To ab sab thik…vaise to we knew only about kv's bday but aaj to do do b'days hai…can we have the cake please

 **Prachi,sanju,lishu -** Yeahh sure di!… **they brought the cake…kv nd gaurav blew the candles together…**

 **All-** Happy birthday kv/Gaurav/cadbury/jeeju… **Kv stuffed the first piece in aisha's mouth and gaurav in ishu's…**

 **Ana-** Okk!to ab sangeet function start kare

 **Meghana-** Yeahh…

…

…

 **A/N:- So ! Khatam ho gya…Liked it? Don't think so…But kya karu …I was completely out of ideas…jo bhi stupid thought aya …vo likh diya…don't worry just bear one more chappy of this story…next one will be sangeet nd wedding function…can't say when will I update…Nd I think ye kafi lamba tha…Rahila i hope u liked ur part:)**

 **Nd my kavuuuu…Happyyy vala belated b'day too uu…I know ek din late hu…par kya karu…U r really very special to me…nd i luv uuuu sshhhhooooo muchhh…be blessed…may u get everything u want…keep luving me…muahhhhhhh :***

 **…**

 **…**

 **And ye boring laga ya anyone felt hurt of anything uske liye Sorry :D**

 **Till then bbyeeee**

 **Keep smling …do review**

 **With luv**

 **~Ishu~**


End file.
